Energy Manipulation
Energy manipulation is the ability to generate and manipulate different types of energy. Energy manipulators use the ability to manipulate energy within kinetic atoms, protons, neutrons, or electrons and convert the energy into heat, light, or sound. The user can move, alter, or stop energy in themselves, objects, beings, or space. Users can convert one type of energy into another, store it within their bodies, and release it upon command. Some users can create constructs from pure energy, or project it out in other forms. Chi Also just called energy. Chi ,ki or Prana is the life force within all beings, all matter, all things in life. Chi is the most common used energy of energy manipulators. As it is your main energy source and life force of your body and soul. Chi is needed for the body mind and soul to function and in a way we are all made of it. It should be noted that chi is the term for the life force within eastern culture. And there are many other names for the energy. Psi Also called mental power/energy Psi is the mental energy we all have within our minds. It's what we use to think and feel and move ourselves with. Psi is without a doubt the most important energy to master. As its the key to all manipulations and channeling of energy. Psi is channeled with the third eye which functions as the gate of the mind. Via the third eye people can channel their inner energies and manipulate their surroundings. The only way to get more psi is to use it and train ones mind. Through that one can experience improvement of perception and intelligence as psi functions as the power and energy of the mind. The Energy System and the Chakras Chakras can be seen as the generators of the soul. They are the filters that filter in surrounding energies. And makes the energy your own. The chakras automatically channels the energy into your energy system which functions as the veins where the energy runs through, just like our blood veins, just on a bigger basis. Chakras can be damaged by various energies, and can close due to blockages and sickness in our life caused by various traumas. This is why keeping your chakras healthy is essential for living a healthy life as they are the root to all healthiness and all sickness caused by the energies it receives. Visualization The first thing that is important to know is visualization. You need to be able to visualize it in your mind. So you can make your mind channel the energy. Start with sitting down any position you want. Breathe in and out slowly and just relax. Then close your eyes and slowly start visualizing breathing in energy. See how the energy goes into your body and how it channels into your chest, your shoulders, you arms and finally your hand. Feel the energy go into your hand. You might feel warm, tingling or even a third thing. Now visualize how it goes back into your arms and back into your chest and down to your legs and finally feet. Feel how your feet is full of energy and how the energy keeps going into your feet. Then finally visualize the energy going everywhere in your body again feel the energy all over you body. This will give you a good sense of how energy feels and how it can be channeled through your body with your mind. With practice you can simply just make it go to where ever you want with no need of slow visualization. Making your first Energy Ball When you have learned how to channel your energy, it's time to make the Energy Ball also called Psi Ball. An energy ball is a ball shaped out of energy that you form normally with your hands. An energy ball is essential to learning how to project your energy and performing many techniques. For beginners the first thing you should do is again, channeling your energy down into your hands and getting a good feel of it. Then Cup your hands like you would if you were holding an actual ball. Then slowly visualize your energy projecting into a ball between your palms. You might feel that your palms are tingling which is only a sign that you are channeling the energy. When you have done it it should feel like holding an energy ball and even if it isn't big you should still be able to sense it with either your hands or mind. A good way to check if you made one is to slowly bring your hands together, if you do it slowly you should be able to feel the energy of the ball touching your hands. If you succeeded congratulations you made your first energy ball! With practice you might even see the actual energy. The energy can look like a small white fog or as an actual small light. If you feel like you failed don't worry. Just take your time and don't rush it. What can you do with it? There a lot of things that can be done with energy balls ,you can me of them shields (look up Shielding),you can program it(look up Programming),you can shoot it,shell it,keep it's shape,and plenty of more. Sensing The final thing you should learn is sensing the energies around you. The best way to do this is to get a neutral object like a stone, place it in front of you, then place your hand above it. Just like with the visualization see and feel the energy in the stone. You can visualize you touching the energy and sensing it through that. Or you can simply trying to "see it with your mind' which can be done visualizing you projecting your mind into the stone and see the energy. Though I recommend using the technique above first. When you get a good feel of it, you can try to absorb some of the energy. You can do this by visualizing you grabbing the energy with your mind and making it go into your hand. You can also reverse this by visualizing your energy going into the stone If you have done all of the above congratulations and keep practicing it. This is all the basics you need to be able to do in order to be a basic manipulator. Energy Absorbtion This allows you to forcefully take energy from beings to fuel yourself. You can cause pain with this ability so be careful. This ability is difficult to use against people who are conscious. Once of the most useful aspects is against plants. Techniques *People- Imagine their energy coursing through their body. Then have it slowly start flowing towards you. If you are touching them have it flow into your energy stream. If they are a distance have it float though the air in stands towards you. *Animals- The same as people pretty much *Plants- Have energy floating through the entire plant. Then if you are touching it have it flow into you like a stream. Otherwise Have it float towards in strands. After Effects *Could hurt if low on ki or kill a person if the flow is to much. *Could kill a plant or cause it to wither. Category:All Abilities Category:Psionics Category:Energy Manipulation